Cloud computing uses computing resources (e.g., hardware, memory and software) that can be delivered as a service over a network (e.g., the Internet). Cloud computing delegates computation, software and information to remote locations, often over distributed resources.
This disclosure describes, among other things, methods and systems for improving user interaction and response time in object-recognition mobile discovery systems. For example, network nodes responsible for providing response to mobile devices can monitor their own performance, and self-stabilize to ensure overall efficient network performance.
The foregoing and a great number of other features, methods, systems and advantages of the present technology will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.